When the world really does revolve around Shadow
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: Sequel to Debris Wave Alpha. Shadow has enslaved the earth and it's up to Maria to stop him. But does she have the heart? Please R&R. ShadowxOC
1. A new begining

(I do not own Sonic and Co. They are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**THIS IS A SEQUEL. TO ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND THIS STORY YOU'D HAVE TO READ, _Debris Wave Alpha_ AND _Intro_ FIRST.**

Maria Hedgehog

Species: Hedgechidna

Hair: Black w/ Red streaks

Eyes: Green

Skin: Green

Teeth: Fangs

Elements: Fire and Darkness

Family: Tia Hedgehog (mom), Hunter Hedgechidna (dad), Sonic Hedgehog (brother).

Closest Friends: Shadow Ultimate Lifeform, Breeze the Echidna, Jwan the Echidna, Stella the Wolverine, Ogwa Model 463, and Tiavinah the Armadillo.

Name given by intergalactic monks: Maria, born of fire and Empress of Darkness

So there I was lying on the couch chomping on pocky.

Click Click Click

Flipping through channels like the pages of a book.

"Do you want fab abs? Call 1-800-Pee-Wee within the next… 1,000 YEARS OF DOOM! So you can get… SUSHI! We're live now in Westopolis where Shadow the Hedgehog is causing mass destruction."

SNAP

I never, I mean never, break pocky before it's in my mouth.

But that freaked me out bad.

"What the heck…"

I whispered.

I continued to say it and got louder as I went.

"WHAT IN THE HECK!"

I screamed.

Without telling anyone I grabbed my coat and flew to the garage.

"What is it, Maria?"

Breeze asked as I got in the car.

I wasn't listening.

Breeze saw my frantic expression and jumped in the car (okay, so it's a miniship, I'm gonna call it a car) with me.

"Where are we going!"

She shrieked.

"Earth."

I backed up through the garage door.

"Again! What is it this time, killer dust bunnies?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Shadow's is apparently causing mass destruction."

I growled flooring it.

"He's what? He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

She got her cell phone out to call the team and make sure they're not freaked out.

We have 5 more members.

Samantha, Vivian, Kaitlyn, Dani, and Dahlia.

"That's okay. He's aiming for sky scrapers. I don't know what is happening in that puny brain of his but I don't care. He gets on my nerves easily and I'm prepared to kick the crap out of him if needed."

We sped towards earth.

"So, why are we going near him if he's burning down the earth?"

Breeze took my sanity into consideration.

"Because, I want to knock some sense into him!"

My hair suddenly looked really tattered.

"Maria, he didn't have any sense to begin with. I hope you've gotten over him by now. Ever since the Alpha thing you haven't been all whiny about him."

Breeze put her cell phone away.

"What do you mean by did he have any sense?"

I slowed my driving a bit so I could talk without killing the first person who cuts me off.

"Well, he was constantly dating stupid girls. I mean, after me he didn't kiss a single worthy girl. It's like he's attracted to (Beeps!)"

I was so angry I was surprised I was able to keep my self from strangling Breeze but I didn't want her to know about our little rendezvous a year ago.

"Whatever."

I murmured.

"Oh, don't tell me you still like him!"

She heaved a great sigh.

'_No, now I love him.'_

I shook my head resentfully.

"Good. I was worried there for a sec."

She wiped fake sweat off her forehead.

We landed.

"Maria! Shadow's doing that thing where he's stupid!"

Sonic ran to me.

"Yeah, I know."

I looked down in disdain.

"Bwahaha!"

I looked up to see Shadow on top of the empire state building with a match, ready to light it.

I raised my hand and the flame was snuffed out.

Shadow stopped laughing and looked down.

He saw me and lost his balance.

He fell to the ground.

It didn't kill him… unfortunately.

"You idiot."

I picked him up by the collar.

"Maria!"

He cried.

"What is your problem, you sicko?"

I shook him.

"I have gained allies, Maria! I can rule this world!"

He got out of my grip.

"You and I can rule together!"

He smiled in a crazed and insane way.

Breeze looked at me funny.

I shrugged acting as though I had no idea what he meant.

"Shadow you've lost it. Just come with me before you hurt yourself."

I said pretending it was all a game.

"What? No! I didn't burn down the world for nothing, Maria! I am going to be prince of the earth!"

He cackled.

"In that case…"

Grabbed him by the shirt and flung him into the nearest building.

"You wanna be a jerk I can be a jerk back."

I was on fire and Shadow was going to be soon too, if I had it my way.

I punched him until he grabbed one of my fists.

"Maria, how could you do this to me? I thought we had something special."

He looked sincerely into my eyes.

I shut mine to keep out the memories.

"Shut up you creep!"

I yelled and kicked him in the ribs.

Shadow howled in pain.

I stopped punching and slashing and stood back to show I was done.

"I don't have the heart to kill so you can just stay here and die on your own."

I said mercilessly.

I grabbed Breeze's wrist and got in the car.

"Sonic! Take me to your base! I need to talk to Knux!"

So I followed Sonic to his ship.

On the way there neither Breeze nor I talked.

I was lost in thought.

'_So, now that you've beaten the crap out of your little crush, you're gonna go talk to Mr. Love about the whole ordeal?'_

'_Yup, that's the plan.'_

'_Man, you are the worst plan maker in the world. What's talking to Knux gonna do for ya?'_

'_He'll make it easier to wail on Shadow.'_

'_You need it to be easier? He said he'd never hurt you and now he turns around and becomes evil? Do you really need it to be any easier than this?'_

'_Yes! Every time I punch him I remember all the times where he saved my sorry butt.'_

'_Your butt isn't sorry, okay? But I guess a bit of persuasion from Knux couldn't hurt.'_

"Sorry, Maria, you're screwed. Shadow's been writing nonstop about you to his dad and his room is full of his sketches of you. It sounds to me like he still loves you."

Knux smiled at me wearily.

We were in his soundproof room.

Breeze and the rest of the team were talking over attack strategies.

"Come on. If he loves me so much why'd he become evil? Why would he go against me?"

I was getting a headache.

Then I remembered when I got really sick and Shadow was trying to help me get better.

Although in the end I passed out.

My headache got a bit worse.

"I don't know. There's got to be some reason."

There was a knock at the door.

I opened the door.

"We have an idea."

Breeze said.

"What is it?"

I asked.

This didn't feel like the world was being taken over. It didn't feel like being held hostage. It felt like storm. The biggest storm I would ever hope to see. And we were storm chasers, tracking every fear stricken moment of it.

"Shadow has a vault that we think may hold weapons of mass destruction."

Sonic explained.

"But we need someone to open it. None of us know the password."

He went on.

"Since you and Shadow were so close we thought you might be able to guess the password."

He smiled weakly.

So we went to the vault.

"Um… Darkness."

I typed it in.

**Access denied.**

"How 'bout… confusion."

**Access denied.**

"Ugh, stupidity."

**Access denied.**

"Steaffle?"

**Access denied.**

"Oh come on!"

I shouted.

"You can do this, Maria!"

Sonic cheered.

"You're the closest person to him! He tells you everything!"

Amy called.

"Come on, he's practically your fan club!"

Breeze growled.

"That's it!"

Knux shoved me out of the way.

"M-A-R-I-A."

**Access approved.**

"Oh come on."

I rolled my eyes.

He opened the vault.

An empty steak sauce bottle, a beach ball, and a small letter.

"It's for you."

Knux handed me the note.

It read:

Dear Maria,

I know you probably hate me. That's okay. I understand completely. I just want you to know that no matter what I will always love you. It doesn't matter what _prince Shadow_ says. It doesn't matter how mush destruction I cause. Because I'm still Shadow Ultimate Lifeform, Emperor of Darkness. And you're still Maria Hedgehog, my Empress.

Love,

Shadow Ultimate Lifeform


	2. Death Grip

(I do not own Sonic. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic team.)

I changed chap one.

Tears rolled down my face as I read the letter.

"Maria? Are you okay?"

Breeze put her hand on my shoulder.

"No."

I coughed.

"I should've known you were lying to me in the car."

It wasn't a hug; it was close but still not a hug.

I never did get a hug out of Breeze.

Although if she did hug me she'd probably crush my bones so it's best left that way.

I burnt the letter and stomped on its ashes.

"Stupid Shadow."

I walked out of the room.

"So? Any other plans?"

Knux asked.

"Only other one, we came up with was going all out and killing anything that stands in our way."

Sonic shrugged.

"_Kill **anything**! You mean, kill Shadow?"_

I looked up at Sonic with eyes full of worry.

"But… seeing as Maria's still a bit shaken up, maybe we should just have some dinner right now."

Xiphos made dinner.

Xiphos is a great cook no matter how much his little brother won't admit it.

_Flashback:_

'_Wow this food is wonderful, Xiphos!' I said._

'_I hate it.' Shadow pushed his plate off the table._

'_Shadow…please…' I begged._

'_You wanna take this outside?' Xipho asked._

'_After you.' Shadow accepted._

I shook my head.

"You don't want any?"

Xipho asked holding a plate full of Mongolian chicken.

"Oh, no I want some, just… oh never mind."

I gave up.

I took the chicken.

"Can…I have… some steak sauce?"

I asked hesitantly.

Amy handed me the steak sauce.

Which I put in my pocket directly afterwards.

Breeze shook her head.

After dinner I went back to my old room.

This time Stella wasn't coming with me.

Her "daddy" wouldn't be right next door.

I downed the bottle of steak sauce and put the bottle in my drawer.

"I hate you."

I whispered as I lay on my bed.

**Shadow's POV**

"That was the last one… the empire state building has gone up in flames and white house and all of the other big deal things. They're all gone. I am the last standing. I rule the world!"

The maniacal laughter burst out of my lungs like never before.

I had never felt so in control so… alive!

I loved this feeling; I wouldn't trade it for anything!

_Flashback:_

'_Shadow… I… um…' She said turning to me._

'_Yes?' My heart was pounding with excitement._

_She grabbed hold of my shoulders and…_

"Maria."

I shook my head.

"No."

I fell to my knees.

"Master?"

One of my guards attempted to lift me up.

"Look what I did. I betrayed you…"

"Master? Are you ready for your crowning ceremony?"

The guard asked.

"Yes, I… am."

(The next day)

**Maria's POV**

I got out of bed forgetting I wasn't at home.

"What a dream."

I murmured.

I got dressed and turned on my TV.

"There is rumor that today Shadow Ultimate Lifeform will have his crowning ceremony today so that he may become the prince of planet earth."

The newscaster's voice was cold and unfeeling.

I turned my plasma off rather than breaking it which is what I really wanted to do.

I looked around the room.

Pool, aquarium, library, computer, Gamecube… wait a sec. this isn't my house!

"I'm still at Sonic's."

I looked at the wall behind my old bed.

I pounded on it knowing no matter how much I pounded Shadow wasn't in the other room, he'd never hear my pounding.

I stopped and stepped out of my room.

I put a coat on and left.

"Maria! Stop leaving without telling me!"

Breeze ran out onto the dock.

"Sorry. Where are the others?"

I asked.

"They've gone to see Shadow turn evil. Why?"

She asked.

"Good, that's where I'm going."

"Why do you care about him so much? What's he ever done for you?"

"You'd be surprised."

"He's so stupid though!"

"Sometimes, but… he cares."

"He never cared about me, how can you be so sure he cares about you? I mean, you're not even his girlfriend."

"Because, this ship is mine, those concert tickets were supposed to be mine. Because he told me so and he tells me almost every time I see him."

"Whatever."

Breeze rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand."

We landed.

"This must be it."

We pushed our way through a large crowd.

I was on the very edge of one of the rows.

"Shadow Ultimate Lifeform, you have defeated all the great decision makers of the world, you are default to make all decisions. Are you prepared to bare the burden of supreme overlord of planet Earth?"

An alien was holding a crown.

"Yes."

"Any objections to Shadow Ultimate Lifeform becoming your prince?"

I tried to say that I had one but my mouth wouldn't move, it merely hung open.

"No? Alright. Fine. Shadow, I hereby dub you prince of planet Earth."

There was a moment of silence.

"Cheer you unworthy fools, cheer!"

Suddenly my mouth could move again.

"JERK!"

I screamed and ran down the isle to the exit.

"Maria!"

Shadow tried to run after me but the alien grabbed his arm.

"_How could you do this to me? Why, Shadow?"_

Tears streamed down my face, my six freckles drowning.

**Shadow's POV**

"Let me go."

I hissed.

"I need to see Maria."

I couldn't get out of his grip.

"I'm sorry, Master. But you have duties to attend to, once they are taken care of you won't even _have_ to chase girls anymore. They'll come to you."

I didn't believe him but I could tell I would never break free of his death grip so I nodded.

"_I'm sorry Maria."_

**To Mecha Scorpion: **I'm sorry that this is a bit confusing for you. My friends and I have made up a lot of these characters. Such as Maria, I made her up. She's Sonic's sister. She has a few teensy anger management issues. If you want to hear the whole story you'll have to read my first two fics: _Intro_ and _Debris Wave Alpha._


	3. Shorty

**(I do not own Sonic. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic team.)**

(You might be wondering about the concert ticket thing Maria was talking about. Well, while Shadow was going out with Breeze, creepy I know, he had bought two concert tickets for himself and Maria. But then he needed an excuse for talking privately to Maria so he lied and said that Maria had bought him and Breeze some concert tickets. To make up for that he bought Maria a miniship A.K.A. car. But in the end he told Maria the tickets were rightfully hers. A few days later he and Breeze broke up. I know, long explanation but I thought you might need some background knowledge.)

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"_Why am I running? Where am I running to? Will I ever get there?"_

I felt so naive.

Like a lost little girl in the super market.

"_What's going on?"_

I was completely oblivious to all the people running and screaming.

My whole world was crashing down around me.

I didn't have time for everyone else's world.

"_I'm running away from Shadow. I'm running to the first place I see that feels safe. I'll probably never find that place. It's the apocalypse."_

I answered my questions.

Then I wished I hadn't asked them.

"Maria!"

I turned and saw a cage.

It held Sonic, Amy, Jwan, Tails, Cream, Tikal, Knux, Rouge, and Haley.

"Sonic!"

I yelled.

The cage was moving.

It was being carried by two of Shadow's henchmen.

There was a long line of Shadow's followers.

It was like a parade.

Shadow was at the very end of that parade.

"_I'm gonna knock some sense into that little head of his one day."_

I turned my attention back to Sonic.

"I'll come back!"

I shouted.

I turned back around and started to run again.

This time I knew where I was going.

* * *

**(I know this was a _really_ short chapter but I thought that this would be a good place to end it.)**


	4. House Of Havoc

(I do not own Sonic. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

Ding Dong

No answer.

Ding Dong

Still no answer.

Ding Dong Ding Dong DING DONG **DING DONG**!

"WHAT!"

Ogwa opened the door.

"Hey. Could I bunk with you guys tonight?"

I tried to sound like I wasn't the person who had just been pounding mercilessly on their door bell.

"Hey Ogwa! Who is it?"

Carlos screamed.

"Wow, Maria. Your face is all red. Have you been crying?"

Ogwa didn't understand love that much yet.

Knux was still working on that emotion.

(Knux was trying to teach Ogwa's real half emotions.)

But she understood sadness pretty well.

"Sorta…"

I said quietly.

I was so embarrassed.

All my life I had never_ really _trusted anyone other than Shadow and Breeze.

And now I was leaving my life in the clumsy and gullible hands of Ogwa Model463.

"OGWA!"

Carlos screamed again.

"It's Maria, will you shut up already? I'm trying to talk here!"

Ogwa understood anger quite well though.

"Is it Shadow?"

She turned back to me.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you guess?"

Man, she was really getting good at this.

"Knux told me that often times people that you love cause you even more sadness than the ones you hate… like Carlos."

"I don't love Shadow."

My teeth were clenched and my eyes were fixated on the floor.

"Come now, of course you do. I mean, I don't understand it that well, but I have seen it's evil grasp take hold of your innocent although slightly violent heart."

Even Ogwa could tell.

"He betrayed me and when I see him I'll kill him. I know his power and believe me. He didn't _have_ to take over earth. With his kind of strength he could have killed us all one by one with his bare hands and not have broken a sweat."

"You think about this a lot don't you?"

"More than you know. Countless times I have had my hands wrapped around his neck. And then I stop and watch him struggle for breath."

I laughed at the image of his suffering.

"But, then how could he kill you without breaking a sweat?"

"Jwan once asked me that. I told her he was scared of me. Now I know her theory was a little bit more accurate than mine. It's because I'm his friend and he doesn't want to see me get hurt."

"Then why'd he betray you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to ask him."

"Are you still gonna kill him?"

"Guess not."

"Watch out! A leaf!"

Her arm turned into a bazooka and she blasted it.

"What about it?"

I asked staring at the remains.

"Shadow can turn invisible, read our minds, fly, and turn into anything green."

Remember when I told you Ogwa was gullible?

"For the last time Ogwa, no, he can't."

"Oh, okay. Well, come on in. I'm sure Roxxi can make you a bed in our room."

"_Our_ room?"

I asked.

"Yeah, since SOMEONE SAID THE _WE_ COULDN'T BE BOUNTY HUNTERS TOO…"

"Shut up, Ogwa!"

Carlos yelled from the other room.

"We don't have the money for a six bedroom spaceship."

Ogwa finished.

"I see."

"You hungry? Carly's makin' dinner."

It was seven and I hadn't eaten breakfast, brunch, lunch, supper, or dinner.

I hadn't even had a snack.

My stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ogwa turned and left.

"Hey, Maria. Where's Breeze?"

Roxxi asked.

"Why in zee milky way galexy would zyou want to know where zee blue one eez? Maria eez red. Red eez close to pink. I am zee pink anz eevrey one should foceezed on moi."

Petite was a pink poodle with a French accent.

"Omigosh! I left Breeze back on Earth! I gotta go get her!"

I almost ran out the door but Roxxi grabbed my arm.

"Whoa there, cowgirl. I know you wanna help your friends but I overheard your conversation with Ogwa and you're a nervous wreck. Not exactly the best position to go and almost kill your boyfriend. Breeze is a big girl and she can handle herself."

Roxxi was originally from Japan but her attitude and life-style features a vast array of cultures.

Although most of the time she's pretty much like Carlos.

No, not in that she's a smooth talker.

She seems a bit more 3rd world country-ish.

"Now, dinners ready. I'll get you the phone so you can call Stella and I'll go make your bed. Petite, if you don't mind leading her to the kitchen."

"Thanks, Ritsuko."

"Don't mention it."

Roxxi headed off down a long narrow hallway.

"Ritsuko. Ugh, zee name leaves a fowell taste in my mouth. Eetz no wonder zee girl changed her name to Roxxee."

Petite rolled her R's.

"I think it's a lovely name."

I said.

"Ugh. Zee Japanese, zey eez all alike."

I saw small room with a stove, a fridge, a microwave and a table.

I took it that was the kitchen.

"No wonder you guys like it better at my house."

I sat down next to Carly at the table.

"No, we like it because Carlos hasn't trashed your house."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"See the horribly ugly orange paint? Carlos's idea. See the pizza that will be stuck to the wall forever more? Carlos's idea of Frisbee. Oh, the clothes piled up against the walls. Carlos's laundry. I almost forgot the constant shooting noises in the background. Yeah, Carlos broke the TV and now it won't turn off."

"I see. Your utter hatred for your brother, how do you keep it bottled up like that?"

I asked.

"I don't. Every time I get him mad I beat the crap out of him."

"Uh huh."

I nodded.

Ogwa came and sat next to us, Roxxi was following her.

"I can't believe you would hack into someone's computer for fun!"

Roxxi was wagging her finger.

"I'm sorry just stop the nagging! It burns!"

Ogwa tried to shield herself from the comments but I'm gonna guess it didn't work seeing as 25 seconds later she howled in pain.

"Now go eat your dinner! You kids get so darn skinny!"

Roxxi pointed at the table.

"You do know that you're younger than Ogwa, don't you Roxxi?"

I asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

Then she rolled up her sleeves to go get Carlos.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it! This is my favorite show!"

Carlos was dragged back to the table.

"Now EAT!"

She used a low demanding voice.

I could've sworn there was a flash of lighting.

"Scary."

I murmured.

Carly nodded.

We had chicken tortilla soup.

Man, that stuff's good.

Roxxi handed me the phone directly after dinner.

Then I forgot Breeze's cell phone number and my home number.

How is that even possible?

"_Crap."_


	5. Pondering

(Sonic and co. are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

"I can't believe I forgot their numbers…"

I moaned into Roxxi's pillow.

Roxxi and Ogwa were in one room, Petite was in another, and Carly and Carlos were in the last.

All of the rooms were about a sixteenth of what my room's area.

In other words, only about the size of a regular bedroom.

"How do you live like this?"

I groaned looking around the Black room.

"Well, at least our room's cool."

Ogwa shrugged.

It was true, there was a PS2, a Gamecube, a computer and a TV in their room, but the rest of the space was taken up by our three beds.

"Hey! Sonic Team is a non-profit organization too! How come they have so much fancy stuff?"

Roxxi pondered for moment and then lay down on her bed.

"I think I know why."

I admired the garnet ring Shadow gave me for my 17th birthday.

It was shaped like fire and sparkled like a star.

"Why?"

Ogwa said getting in her capsule and powering down her robotic half.

"Because Shadow's rich. I mean it. The guy's freakin' loaded. Guess what he gave me for my 18th birthday?"

I asked.

"A gun?"

Roxxi tried.

"That was my guess."

Ogwa agreed.

"Nope. A designer dress, a plasma screen TV, and a necklace just like this ring."

I showed them my ring.

"Ooh! Its soooo pretty! How'd you get it?"

Roxxi cooed.

"I'll give you three guesses."

I looked at Ogwa.

"Shadow, the Emperor of Darkness, and the pain in the butt prince that rules over Earth at this moment."

She retorted.

"Right, correct, and Bingo!"

I giggled.

"It's odd though. Shadow goes and spends all this money on you. He dumps two of his girlfriends so that he can spend time with you and he strands his brother in the Sahara for swearing about you and then he turns evil and leaves you in the dust. None of this adds up."

Roxxi scratched her head.

"I know."

I lay down on my bed too.

"So… It's eight. Do we really have to go to bed yet?"

Roxxi asked.

"Yeah, my real half ain't exactly tired."

Ogwa replied waking her robotic half.

"What'd we do?"

I asked.

:"Well… we could always send an e-mail to that annoying jerk of a friend, Shadow. And not put a returning address."

Roxxi sat up and grinned at her computer.

I was shocked.

Not at the fact that she wanted me to send an e-mail to Shadow, at the fact that she had internet access.

"Um… I guess."

I hopped on the computer.

Ogwa got out of her capsule and sat on my bed.

The e-mail read:

Dear Shadow,

I know that you would probably behead me for not calling you prince but I sincerely don't care. Maria is no longer on earth so call off all your search parties. She's not exactly happy about what's going on at earth. But she wants you to know that when she next sees you she has some questions to ask. If she doesn't like those answers or if she doesn't get any answers she'll most likely kill you, or at least bruise you up pretty good.

Love,

Go ahead 'n guess.

"Hm… I like how you signed it."

Ogwa said, scanning the computer screen.

"Send!"

Roxxi chirped, pressing a button on the keyboard.

**Message was successfully sent.**

**Okay? Cancel?**

**Okay.**

"Well… that's that."

I went back to lying on my bed.

"So, do you think everyone on earth is okay?"

Roxxi asked.

"I can only hope so."

I replied.

**Jwan's POV**

"Hm?"

When I woke up my whole body was sore.

"What's going on?"

I asked looking around the room.

I was the first one up.

We all seemed to be in a cage or cell of some sort.

I didn't seem to be wearing the clothes I fell asleep in.

"Wow… what kind of fabric is this?"

I asked, not talking to anyone specifically.

"Do you like your new servant clothes?"

I turned and saw Shadow grinning at me through the cell bars.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Who put these clothes on me?"

I asked.

Shadow laughed.

"_If he went anywhere near me…"_

"Don't worry. I had robots change you."

He said still laughing.

"I'd better still have my same underwear on…"

I growled.

"Jwan, no offense or anything but… you're not my type."

He said walking away.

"I'd like to know if _his_ type even exists."

I grumbled.

"_How does Maria cope with his guy? He's a complete nut job! Then again she probably knows that."_

"There are tons of ways to cope with crazies, Jwan. But there's only one way to deal with Shadow."

Tikal had apparently woken up.

"And what's that?"

I asked.

"Go get Maria."

She came over and sat down next to me.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but we're fresh outa Maria's at the moment."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well… we'll have to wait for the next shipment to come in, won't we?"

Tikal said.

**Maria's POV**

The next day I woke up totally drenched.

"Did someone pour a bucket of water on me last night?"

I asked Ogwa when I stepped into the living room.

"Nope. Last night you were sweating really bad and at one point you started crying. I didn't know what to do so I woke up Roxxi. Roxxi tried to wake you up but it didn't work."

"Oh…"

I sat down on the junked up couch.

I looked around the room.

"How do you get ice cream on the ceiling?"

I asked pointing to the 17 ice cream cones that hung from the ceiling.

"Carlos wanted the room to look rustic so he put rubber cement in some ice cream cones and stuck them to the ceiling to make it look like a stalactite."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about rustic but you got primitive down pat."

I said, commenting on their messy house.

Carlos walked in with a bag of chips and sat down at his recliner and ate while watching television.

Ogwa rested her head in her hands and cried.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee, I think you'll need it."

I said, patting Ogwa on the back.


	6. Flat soda

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Sorry I've been so slow to update but I've been thinking a lot about things that are supposed to happen after this so I've had a hard time getting back on track.

* * *

**I came back to the living room and thought of Jwan and Breeze.

I handed Ogwa her coffee.

"Are you alright, Maria?"

Ogwa asked.

I wasn't listening.

"_What if… something horrible was happening to them?"_

"_How am I going to free Jwan and the others? That's it! I'll allow myself to be captured and get everyone and the Dawgz can be the look outs! That's brilliant!"_

"Maria?"

Ogwa put her hand on my back.

"Eureka!"

I jumped up and screamed.

"Eek!"

Ogwa freaked out because of my sudden movement.

"Oh… sorry Ogwa."

I blushed in embarrassment.

"That's… okay."

She said trying to catch here breath.

"What, exactly, is the code you've cracked?"

She asked.

"I could let myself get captured, get the team out and you guys could stand watch!"

I said.

"Well, seeing as that's the only plan we have, sounds good to me."

"_No…"_

I heard Shadow's voice in the back of my mind.

"_I've already thought of that. You'll never get your friends out. Remember, I'm smarter than Breeze says. I'm smarter than even you think."_

"_Have… you been planning this since you met me?"_

I asked the voice.

It merely laughed.

"That won't work."

I moaned falling back into the couch.

"Why not?"

Ogwa said.

"Because Shadow's already thought of that."

I bowed my head in sorrow.

Ogwa patted me on the back.

I shook my head and tears fell to the ground.

"Sometimes I wonder… if I was just… a… a tool. Just a pawn in his sick and twisted game. I wonder if… if… he ever…"

I choked and couldn't get out the last words.

I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Uh…"

Carlos threw a gun at the TV, which, remarkably, turned it off.

"D-don't cry, Maria."

He said coming over to sit next to Ogwa.

"Shut up, Carlos. You're no good in this kinda situation."

Ogwa pushed him off the couch.

"I'm sure Shadow didn't…"

Ogwa's voice trailed off.

Being used was my worst nightmare.

I felt like nothing was even real.

"He… I…"

I choked on my words again.

It seemed impossible to express the pain I was feeling.

"If it makes you stop crying, I don't think you're evil."

Carlos said.

I laughed but it only seemed to make more tears come out.

The TV decided to turn itself back on.

"Ha ha ha! This is your prince speaking!"

Shadow's face appeared on the screen.

"By now you should know that I am controlling all satellite signals. I have tracked you all and you will be forced to wear an obedience collar. Because I can't watch every second of your pathetic and worthless lives, these collars watch you for me."

He went on.

"That isn't Shadow…"

I growled finally.

She tears turned into steam as they fell down my face.

My skin turned slightly white.

"He isn't?"

Ogwa asked ignoring my anger and studying the TV.

"No, Shadow would never be so heartless."

I said.

"How can you be sure? He never exactly cared what anybody else thought as long as his opinion was heard."

She said.

"Because… I know Shadow… Shadow cared about Stella and I and no one else..."

I said.

"He wouldn't break his promise to me… So that's not Shadow…"

I said.

"And that means you can kick his butt right?"

Ogwa turned and smiled brightly.

"Exactly."

**Jwan's POV**

"Oh… Servant number three…"

Shadow called.

"What?"

I growled.

"Could you go make dinner… oh, and pour me something to drink."

He said.

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen.

I came back out with a Mountain Dew.

"Here."

I handed it to him.

I walked back into the kitchen to get some chicken and put it in the oven.

"Servant number three!"

Shadow said again.

"What?"

I said a bit more annoyed this time.

"I wanted a Mountain Dew Baja Blast…"

He said pouring the contents of the glass onto Sonic, who had been shining his shoes.

Sonic cursed under his breath.

"Well you didn't tell me that."

I said.

"I don't care."

He handed me the glass and went back in the kitchen.

I came out and handed him the new drink.

I only got a few steps away before…

"Servant number three!"

"WHAT!"

"This is flat… get me a new one."

He dropped the glass on the expensive tile floor.

The glass broke.

"Oh, and clean that up for me while you're at it, why don't ya?"

**Maria's POV**

We were on earth and I had to say, for the apocalypse, this place was pretty darn tranquil.

"So… first we need to find Breeze."

It was just Ogwa and me.

I thought the others might not understand the situation.

"What about the black hearts?"

Ogwa asked.

"Something tells me they already know where we are and why."

I said remembering the broadcast.

Ogwa nodded.

"I'm right here."

Ogwa screamed and jumped.

I caught her and turned around.

"Oh, Breeze… I'm so way sorry I ditched you like that! I just… then I blanked out on your number and…"

She covered my mouth.

"I've heard enough. Apology accepted."

She said actually smiling.

**Shadow's POV**

_Ha ha ha! This is the life! Being able to control all my friends! Like Sonic! Oh, how I despise that little sack of blue quills. All the trouble that menace has caused me! Hm… what trouble did that menace cause me? "Get away from my sister… You don't wanna get to know him, Maria. He's corrupt… Ha! Maria hates you! You'd have a better chance trying to get back together with Breeze… Stay away from my sister… Don't you go anywhere near my sis… ter." Oh, yeah. He kept me as far away from Maria as possible. You can do that on your own now, can't you? What an Emperor! Can't even keep his own Empress! I bet Maria doesn't even know who you are any more! That's just it! You're not Shadow! You've changed. Now you're Prince Shadow, killer of hopes and dreams. Shut up! I have the power! I will rule this world and I'll like it! Even if it kills me! But, she might think that I don't like her! She might think that I never want to see her again! So? You don't need her! You have power! How dare you say that about Maria! I'm not listening to you any more! Be quiet or I'll kill you! But I'm you. I don't care! I'll kill me too, if that's what it takes!_

"Master!"

My guard was calling me.

"You have an e-mail."

I went over and read it.

"Maria…"

I whispered.

Maria definitely sent this letter but as to where she was at the moment, I was totally oblivious.


	7. All Jwan

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team. I also do not own Blues Clues. Don't ask.)

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Poor Jwan.**

**Jwan's POV**

After cleaning up Shadow's mess, getting him a soda, and making dinner I decided it was time to go see if Maria had tried to contact us.

I was heading off towards the dungeon.

"Servant number three."

Shadow said.

"What."

I didn't turn around; I didn't want to see Shadow's face anymore.

"Come over here."

He commanded.

I stomped over.

"What."

I said.

A bit of annoyance showed in my tone.

"I need to speak with you privately."

I said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the door.

Suddenly he had the look of surprise that you get whenever you find out you've just forgotten something.

"Wait right here."

He said.

He went back in the room, kicked Sonic, laughed maniacally, and came back over.

"Over here."

He motioned for a door that seemed surprisingly unguarded.

We went inside.

It was a small room and I could tell he only used it when need be.

The problem was what situation would make this room needed in the least bit?

"This is the only room that my guards don't go near. I'm not sure why but it gives me some place to think."

Oh.

"I need to ask you something, Jwan."

Ha! He used my name!

"Yes?"

"Have you had any contact with Maria?"

He asked.

"If I did do you think I'd tell you? No way! You're just going to imprison her like you did to us."

I folded my arms closed my eyes and turned my head in a rather snooty manner.

Shadow grabbed a hold of my face and turned towards him.

He pulled it up close to his face.

What is he doing?

I tried pulling away but he was really strong.

Dang Maria! How the heck'd you manage to beat his guts out so many times before?

He opened his mouth.

He smelled like… Maria's room.

That's odd. Does he still go in there and sulk?

"Where is she?"

He snarled.

I let out a great sigh of relief.

"I don't know, Shadow."

"Of course you know! You're best friend! Where can I find her? I just want to see her again! I don't even have to talk just a glance!"

He begged.

Wow. Maria's really got him bad. I wonder if that means it will be easier for her to beat him! Or at least get him a proper therapist.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I really don't know where she is!"

I said.

He let go of me and sighed.

"Such a fool I've been…"

For the first time in a long time I saw the real Shadow. Not "This soda's flat you idiot!" Shadow.

"Does that mean you'll be good again?"

I asked hopefully.

"Jwan, I am good. Just for a different side."

His words confused me and I knew it'd be a few minutes before I would be able to reply.

He knew too.

He opened the door and let me go out.

"Take some time to think on it."

He said kindly.

He closed the door and I was left there staring at the steel handle.

I sighed and went to ask Tikal what in the world he may have meant.

The day before we put two king sized mattresses on the floor of the dungeon and it took up almost all the space. We thought it'd be easier if we could just come down here and fall down without it hurting. Tikal was laying down looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. She muttered a few words that I didn't understand.

I lay down next to her.

"Tikal?"

"Yes."

"Shadow had a talk with me today."

"About not shaking up two liters before you pour him a drink?"

"No. About Maria."

"What'd he say?"

"He wanted to know where she was because he wanted to see her again. He was begging me to tell him where she was but I obviously didn't know so I couldn't tell him."

"What happened?"

"He said he'd been a fool and I asked him if that meant he'd be good again but he said he was good. Just for a different side. Any idea what that means?"

I finished.

"Hmm. Well, I always wondered how he got those aliens to follow him around and why they listened to every stupid little thing he says."

She said.

"Yeah, but I still can't crack it."

"Mmhmm. We've only got one of Shadow's paw prints and our handy dandy notebook sees it as another one of his gorgeous sketches of Maria. Maria, hmm. What could she possibly have to do with Shadow enslaving the earth? Looks like we'll have to find the other two clues to find out."

I laughed.

But suddenly Sonic came tumbling down the stairs to the dungeon all beat up.

"Shadow…"

He mumbled and got up.

"I'll give that as a warning but the next time you say anything like that I won't be so kind!"

Shadow yelled from up stairs.

"What did you say?"

Tikal asked.

Knux came down.

"You idiot! What the heck is your problem? Are you trying to make him kill us all?"

Knuckles yelled at Sonic.

"It's true and you know it!"

Sonic yelled back.

"What in the world are you two fighting about now?"

I asked.

"Sonic, here, decided it would be a good idea to tell Shadow how much Maria and Stella hate his guts right now!"

He screamed.

"What? Why?"

Tikal said.

Tails came down and threw a bloody towel on Sonic.

"Because he's an idiot!"

Tails hollered.

"Ew! How'd this happen?"

Sonic threw the towel back to Tails.

"Shadow cut himself with the knife he was holding to try and show me how to cut carrots for the side dish tonight.

"Shadow knows how to cook?"

We all asked as one.

"Xiphos is his brother isn't he?"

Tails shrugged.

Cream came down stairs wailing.

"Mr. Sonic! I'm sorry but you're a… you're just a…"

"What? A big meanie?"

Sonic mocked.

"YOU (BEEP!)"

"Whoa."

I whispered.

"Look what you did to poor Shadow!"

Cream was still crying.

"Poor Shadow? He's made us his slaves!"

Sonic screamed.

"Maybe he has but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings too!"

Amy was the last one to come down that night.

Everyone stared at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

She looked solemnly at her hero.

"Sonic…"

She whispered.

"Maria wouldn't be very proud of you."

Sonic looked as though he had just lost his puppy or something.

Sonic, even though he had the fame and fortune had always looked up to his older sister. While she was never exactly good with her temper, when you really got to know her she was very kind and understanding. And on the battle field she was almost flawless, at least when going against him.

"Sonic, at one point you're just going to have to accept the fact that Shadow has a heart and Shadow cares about Maria. And what's more is Maria cares about him too."

I explained.

"But… but… she's mine…"

Maria was more like a mom than a sister. Their mom was insane, okay not really she's just annoying, so Sonic and Maria spent a lot of time at other people's houses and relied on each other when it counted the most.

"She's still your sister, she's just Shadow's friend too."

Knux calmed down and sat next to Sonic.

Sonic understood what they meant but he still had a burning hatred for Shadow that he could not get rid of.

**Alright! That chapter was all Jwan! Ain't that cool? Sorry. I hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	8. Don't even go there

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Maria's POV**

"So… what are we going to do about Shadow?"

I asked almost flinching at the sound of his name.

"Well… that depends, what are you willing to do?"

Breeze asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kill…"

I hissed.

Breeze smiled.

Her head was full of thoughts of me ripping Shadow's head off.

"Good. Then, we'll attack head on. Just like Kami and Dee."

I giggled.

"What?"

Breeze didn't get what was so funny.

"Yeah, but one difference, Shadow's not a girl."

I laughed imagining him in a dress.

Breeze laughed too.

"Imagine Shadow in a skirt."

I chuckled.

"Or worse… a bikini!"

We almost fell over laughing.

Ogwa covered her eyes and fell to her knees.

"The horror! Make it stop! It burns!"

She shrieked.

"Sorry but I'm not the person that you should ask to cure burns."

I giggled.

"I have another!"

Breeze laughed.

"How dare you mock the great prince?"

An alien guard came out of nowhere.

"Let's go!"

I shouted throwing a smoke bomb to the ground.

We ran for a little while until coming to a halt right in front of a large building Actually, it was the large building. Any other structure left was a house.

"Should we let ourselves in?"

I asked Breeze.

"After you."

Once inside I saw a ton of sleeping guards and a neon sign that say dungeon.

I could hear yelling.

"Come on…"

I whispered.

Breeze, Ogwa, and I tiptoed down the steps to the dungeon.

"Maria!"

A flash of blue blinded my sight.

"Sonic!"

I hissed.

"Shut up! You'll wake the guards!"

He let go of me.

"We were just talking about you!"

He jumped up and down rapidly.

"Shut up! Where's Shadow?"

I growled.

He stopped bouncing.

"Of course."

He growled and sulked over to Knux.

"We don't know where he is."

Jwan said.

"We are only permitted to be in here and in the throne room."

"What are you wearing!"

Ogwa shrieked.

Jwan shrugged.

"Well, looks like we're takin' a little tour."

Breeze said creeping back up the stair case.

**Yeah, another short chapter. Oh well. Review please!**


	9. Angry Jwan

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Sorry I haven't been updating. It's just; I've been dealing with other stuff (such as my two mental breakdowns.) and I seriously haven't been thinking about this all that much.**

"Wow. It's dark."

I whispered as Breeze and I crept down deserted corridors.

"Remind you of anyone?"

Breeze asked.

"Now is _not_ the time, Breeze."

I hissed.

"Sorry. Eek!"

The lights turned on and Breeze was gone.

"Breeze!"

I called and blacked out.

**Shadow's POV**

I sat silently with an unhappy Jwan and an unconscious Maria.

'_She so beautiful…'_

'_She's so vulnerable…'_

'_Kiss her…'_

'_Kill her…'_

My mind was split in two and I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

I stroked her cheek with my hand.

Gradually, she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

Then she changed her mind.

"Where am I?"

She spat.

"It's okay."

I said, trying to calm her down.

"Jwan's here."

"So!"

Maria hollered.

Then she stopped and looked around wildly.

She grabbed me the collar.

"Where's Breeze!"

She asked threateningly.

"It's alright, Maria."

Jwan pulled her from me.

"Breeze is in the dungeon."

Maria sighed and nodded.

"Were am I?"

She repeated, much quieter this time.

"In my private room. The real question is, where have you been?"

I said.

"Why should I tell you?"

Maria didn't trust me. Great. Maria trusted me when she didn't even know me. She trusted me with her most private thoughts. About her parents, about Sonic. And now, now that I'm the ruler of the world, she wouldn't trust me to keep track of a twig.

"I don't know."

I sighed.

"I want out."

Maria demanded.

"Why don't you just force your way out?"

I snarled.

"I will if I have to."

Maria snapped back.

"You're a bounty hunter, you always have to."

I said.

"Tch. Whatever."

Maria started towards the door.

"Hey!"

I hollered.

Maria pointed her gun at me.

"I'm leaving."

She hissed and made her way out.

The next thing I heard was a series of gunshots outside the door.

After that it stayed silent for a while.

"Why don't we just blow up his stupid room?"

I heard a faint voice ask.

"Jwan's in there. Besides, this isn't his only hide out. He has many. His little body guards would be on us like kids on candy."

It was Maria and Breeze.

Jwan put her head in her hands and cried.

"Are you okay?"

I asked.

"This is all your fault! Maria had to kill all your body guards! Are you aware of the fact that the only person they care about is you? They'd kill Maria _and _Breeze if they put up too much of a struggle! Don't you see that? If you care about her so much…"

I stopped her.

"I care about NO ONE!"

I roared.

Jwan just stared back, her eyes full of fear and hate.

It was something I'd never seen in her before.

"I'm sorry Jwan."

I sunk to my knees.

"I don't know what came over me. I've been doing this a lot lately."

I shook my head.

"I don't want anyone to die, I don't want to be the ruler of the world but…"

I sighed heavily.

"But what?"

Jwan asked suddenly happy.

"I wish I could tell you…"

Jwan stood.

"You're a jerk and you'll never change."

With that said she kicked me in the stomach and walked out.

That night I visited the dungeon.

I couldn't think straight all day.

Everything was like "Do you want your flowers, sir?" 'I have no need for flowers!' 'Wait! Come back! I want the flowers!'

I couldn't make up my mind about anything.

It was like I was half hero and half villain.

"Look who it is…"

Knuckles growled.

"Home wrecker."

Sonic snarled

"Shut up!"

I hollered.

**Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! (hee hee) Please review! Kisses!**


	10. Ultima

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot but my real life is so messed up right now, it's just… ugh! Sometimes it seems like being Maria would be so much easier. Someone who loves me and is prepared to defend me from anything. Sometimes… but then, if I were Maria, I wouldn't have my life, my good times, I guess… Maria is best left to the dreams. Anyhoo, on a different note, today I got a sugar high and my teeth were chattering. My friends would say, bubble gum, what, and I'll give her time to relax, just before I'd go into a crazy laughing fit, after it was over… I had a smartie. Yeah, I make a whole lot of sense.**

**Maria's POV**

"Shut up!"

I heard Shadow scream.

"Ugh, that little… if he lays a hand on my brother…"

I turned around and headed straight for the base again.

"Maria! Don't… ugh! You're so stubborn!"

Breeze shouted and ran after me.

I flew down the blood stained halls.

"You heard me! Home wrecker! If not for you, I'd be at home, rich, living it up with my sister!"

Sonic hollered.

"Maybe Maria doesn't want the cushy life…"

Sonic interrupted him.

"Why would you care! You never cared about Maria! You never cared about _anybody!_"

"That's not TRUE! I lo…"

I jumped down several flights of stairs to find Shadow strangling Sonic in the dungeon.

"SHADOW!"

His hold on my brother tightened.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

"why…"

Shadow said softly.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Tears ran down my face.

"Maria…"

Breeze had never seen me so protective of Sonic.

"He's a liar…"

Shadow hissed.

"UGH! WHY!"

At this point I didn't even know what I was saying anymore.

"Maria!"

Breeze tried to grab my arm as I charged toward Shadow.

He whipped around and caught me by the throat.

"Why don't you just die and leave me ALONE!"

He growled.

"Shadow…"

'_This couldn't be him… I just know it… but why had he earlier… why…'_

"DIE MARIA…"

Shadow stopped and dropped me.

He jumped back a few feet and stared at his hands.

"Maria… Hedgehog… but…"

Shadow continued to ramble.

I was so confused.

"Shadow… you… you LITTLE! I don't care who you are! You'll pay for even touching my brother!"

I ran at him.

He looked up at me mournfully.

"Maria…"

He said again.

"Ultima…"

He looked back at his hands.

"Maria WHAT?"

Breeze and I said in unison.

"Those little…"

Shadow ran past us, up the stairs and started shouting cuss words right and left.

"What'd he call me?"

I asked quietly.

"I was pretty sure he called you Maria Ultima."

Jwan walked over to me slowly.

I shook my head.

'_Yeah, that's definitely not Shadow… But that look, like he was actually sorry… it looked so sincere but it couldn't possibly…'_

"Ugh. If that is…"

I told myself and grabbed Breeze by the wrist and ran up the stairs to make it off this crazy planet and back to the Dawgz Team. For once they seemed a little bit more comfortable.

'_Wait a second… WHERE'S OGWA!'_

"Ogwa!"

I said and stopped suddenly.

"I was wondering when you'd miss me. I wasn't stupid enough to go inside. I was the only one smart enough to stay behind to make sure another alien army didn't come after you!"

"You stayed behind cuz you were scared, didn't you?"

I countered.

"I did NOT! Now come on! Let's get back home!"

She pressed a button on her shoulder and a faint noise came from it.

In no time the ship landed and Breeze, Ogwa, and I boarded.

"This planet is incredibly mixed up; let's get out of here before I get a head ache."

I told Roxxi and we left as soon as possible.

**Jwan's POV**

"Maria's not comin' back is she?"

I asked Tikal.

"Nope."

She replied.

"Sometimes…"

I sighed and tossed a coin up in the air and caught it.

"Hey, something to do!"

Tikal was almost hypnotized by my coin.

"Lemme have it!"

"No! My coin!"

I hollered and ran off.

"I'm bored."

Sonic growled.

"Wanna jump off the roof and see who falls fastest?"

Knux asked.

"Sure!"

We all stood outside to watch.

Sonic jumped off.

"Idiot."

Knux laughed and walked away.

"Jerk!"

Sonic mumbled through concrete.

"Hey Sonic, I'm sorry. Hey! I have a good idea! Let's go see if we can fly!"

Knux said picking Sonic up.

"Okay, but you jump off first."

Sonic murmured.

Knux went back and jumped off.

He glided perfectly and landed safely.

"Hey! Cool! Lemme try!"

Sonic jumped off and almost like a bull's-eye, landed in the same exact spot.

Knux laughed so hard I thought he'd get a hernia.

"Sonic, have you ever tried paddle ball with the paddle faced towards you?"

Tikal asked.

"No, I haven't! I should though!"

Sonic, somehow, went and go a paddle ball and, immediately, smacked himself in the eye with the ball.

"You, guys, that's not nice."

I told the pair of laughing echidnas.

Despite the fact he just got hit in the eye Sonic kept trying to paddle.

"1… ouch… 2… ouch…3…ouch"

I started to laugh a bit myself.

I took the paddle form sonic.

"Besides, Sonic, wouldn't it be much more fun to go chasing cars and grabbing the mufflers?"

I asked him.

"You're right!"

Sonic ran off.

A few seconds later I heard…

"OUCH!"

From down the street.

I just about died laughing.

He came back a little later.

"Mufflers give my hands boo boos."

He sniffed.

"Ooh! I have the perfect remedy for that!"

Haley piped up.

"Stick them in a tank full of water and aggravated lobsters!"

"All right."

Sonic shrugged and walked off.

"YOUCH! Why you lobsters be mean to Sonic! Sonic nice! Sonic save you lives!"

We roared with laughter.

"Hey Sonic! While you're at it, why doncha go stick yer finger in an outlet?"

Cream screamed.

"Dang it! What's these thing's problems! They got anger management issues! You jerks! Get lives!"

Sonic yelled at the wall.

**Maria's POV**

The TV that never shuts off was… guess what… on.

And so, Carlos was watching the news, which sorta freaked me out a bit.

"We're live at Shadow the ruler's base with Sonic Hedgehog!"

The TV boomed.

"With who!"

I ran into the living room and stared, stunned, at the television.

"Sonic, tell us, how did you become hospitalized?"

The reporter asked.

"Shadow…"

I growled.

"Well, first off I jumped off the roof to see how fast I'd fall, then I decided to see if I could fly… I couldn't. After that I tried to use the paddle ball backwards. Then I went and chased cars, when I caught up with them I'd grab the mufflers, but the mufflers burnt me. Haley suggested I soak my hands in a tank of water filled with lobsters, but the lobsters didn't like me, so I stuck my finger in an outlet…"

Sonic concluded.

"Oh, Sonic, I knew you were stupid, but this…"

I moaned.

"Oh no!"

Shadow ran into Sonic's hospital room.

"Ugh! Those stupid! Sonic, you… at least you're not dead… My idiotic servants did this."

Shadow turned to the camera.

"He's not really this stupid. Oh yeah, he's stupid, but not this stupid."

He said.

"Duh… thanks!"

Sonic said from behind him.

"Oh… He'll be okay in a few hours. You guys! Why'd you tell him to do all that stuff!"

The camera turned towards the Sonic Team.

They all started laughing.

"Did you see him jump off the roof?"

Jwan giggled.

"Did you see him do the second time?"

Tikal followed.

Shadow looked back at Sonic for a moment.

"You'd better have taped that for me."

He whispered to Knux as he walked away.

"Shadow… is that really you?"

I asked the air.


	11. Please

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Please review? Please? Pretty Please? I'll keep doing this until I get a review. Pleeeease?**

**Shadow's POV**

"I wonder how Maria's going to kill Shadow when she gets here to save us."

Sonic asked Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes.

I guess I'd been denying it the whole time but Maria probably was going to kill me. I kept pretending Maria and I were still buddy-buddy, like I hadn't tried to kill her. I needed Maria right now. I had always been confused but Maria explained everything to me. Except for why she was mad at me, then I'd have to ask someone else. But now I'm confused and my only friends are the ones making my life miserable. The body guards.

"She's probably gonna burn me to a crisp…"

I whispered to myself.

"Ha, Maria's gonna hate him forever and she'll tell me that I was right about Shadow from the beginning that she should have protected herself and stayed away from him. now look at that, Maria's probably sobbing her eyes out at… er… someone's base. Poor thing should have listened me."

Sonic bragged.

"Sonic, I think you have it wrong…"

Amy's voice was drowned out by the constant roar of my never ending pain and hunger.

Hunger for blood, pain for fuel.

"Stop it!"

I hollered at my guards behind me.

"What?"

They said and the suffering ended.

"_That's not true, I haven't always been like this. Oh… why did I have to be the good guy… I guess, I'll have to choose between saving an alien race or Maria. That's no choice! Maria's worth… well she's worth more than this! I'll have to tell her why… but how… when?"_

"Shadow's a good for nothing. He would've killed Stella had Maria left them alone too long. He's such a jerk, too. Just ask Breeze, ask all of his two day girlfriends. Ask Laurie! Maria and him were always fighting over one thing or another. Why'd they even become friends? Shadow's such an imbecile…"

Sonic went on.

"Because of you."

I cut in.

"Huh?"

Sonic actually decided to listen to me for the first time in my reign of this planet.

"Maria and I became friends because the night when I got beat up by a few of Dee's robots Maria was tending to my wounds and told me about you. Maria was, apparently, under a lot of stress back on earth and she told me all about it. She told me everything about your mom and dad and you. I know what color underwear your wearing, that's how much she told me about you."

"Yeah? What color?"

Sonic challenged.

"Yellow."

I told him.

"No, they're white."

Sonic smiled.

"They were when you put them on."

I retorted.

"See? That's it! That need to make fun of everyone! Why do you have it?"

He pointed and screamed.

"I don't make fun of everyone, just you… and Cream."

"Hey!"

Cream shouted from in the dungeon.

"You make fun of Maria."

Sonic grinned evilly.

"We're just kidding around, she knows that."

"Then why does she always punch you? Huh, explain that!"

"It doesn't hurt, stupid."

I snarled.

"Yeah right. She hates you! She always has! She doesn't just hate Prince Shadow! She hates Emperor Shadow, too!"

"Not true."

We looked up to see Maria and Breeze sitting in the open window.

"How'd you…"

I started.

"The fight's been on television the whole time, you should be more observant."

Breeze smirked.

"Maria! Come on! You gotta side with me! Remember Dee? Remember how much it hurt for Shadow to mistake a fake like her for you?"

"Yes, don't bring it back up."

Maria hissed.

"What about when Shadow ruined my day off?"

Maria paused for a moment.

"Oh my gosh… I had completely forgotten that! And… when Shadow… and I were racing… he hated me…I remember that now."

"What are you two… Oh yeah… We were fifteen. When I lost my memory I started over! I'm a different person now!"

I yelled.

Maria continued to stare unhappily at her shoes.

"Hey, yeah! You have always been a jerk to Maria!"

Breeze yelled.

"And when Shadow was dating Laurie…"

"Sonic stop it!"

Maria wiped her eyes.

"And then what Shadow said in your dream! Don't you remember? How he lowered our spirits when we tried to plan how to escape?"

"She said stop it Sonic!"

I hollered.

"What has he ever done to prove he cares about anyone!"

"SONIC STOP!"

Knux threw the chaos emeralds at us and we went super Shadow and Sonic.

"Super Shadow and Super Sonic, could it be their destiny to do battle?"

Tikal asked in wonder.

Shadow flung Sonic into the wall and Sonic was knocked out.

"Apparently not."

Knux replied.

**Maria's POV**

"JUST STOP IT! I WANT ANSWERS!"

I stood up and screamed.

I was pure white and blue and somewhere along the way I picked up a staff.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you take over the world? Why can't I seem to figure out who you are! What's wrong with this scene?"

My voice was demanding and my hair was longer than usual as it hovered about me in midair.

"Maria? What's happening to us?"

Breeze asked, her body was a crystal blue, navy blue, black, and lime green.

"Maria, I'm doing this because…"

Shadow closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"Stop that and let me finish my thought! I'm doing this because… because…"

He fell to the floor and cried in pain.

"Because I can!"

He said at last, but it didn't sound like him.

"I am Shadow Ultima, I have the power to rule this world and I use it!"

He cackled insanely.

"Stop it!"

He smacked his head against the floor.

I heard a clicking noise from behind me.

I turned and touched my staff to the gun a guard was holding.

The gun and the guard turned to ash before my eyes.

"What is going on here? I _will _get answers! If I don't let's just say everything I touch…"

I looked at the remains of the guard.

"Does that."

I finished.

"Maria, help me… I need no help! I am Shadow! No you're not! Get out of my head! Look at me! I'm Shadow Ultima! Ruler of world's, lady's man, and alien spawn! Okay, that wasn't nice."

I guessed he was being controlled by someone at this point because Shadow hates to be called alien spawn and they'd have to be really good at cloning to get him to go Super. But who was doing this and why?

"Leave, this could get messy."

Breeze told them all.

"I'm staying, I have to. This is my problem now, too."

Jwan said.

Now it was just Shadow, Breeze, Jwan, unconscious Sonic, and me.

This is going to be interesting.

**Eh, whatdoya think? Please review? Please? Please? … please?**


	12. Soul Stealer

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Please? Okay… done now. This is either the last chapter or the second to last chapter. It sort of depends.**

**Maria's POV**

"Who are you?"

I asked stiffly.

"I'm Shadow! Ruler of the world! Stop it!"

Shadow yelled.

"I see…"

I had a few ways to test him but first things first, revenge.

"Either way, I'm gonna get even."

I told him.

"Even for what?"

"For making me cry and go on this wild goose chase and leaving behind my teammates, that's what."

I seemingly disappeared.

"Huh?"

I showed up in back of Shadow and gave him a good, hard knee in the back and smiled as he fell to the floor.

"Breeze…"

My voice was barely audible but she came over and helped me.

"Drown him, would you?"

"Huh!"

Shadow squealed.

Breeze made a bubble of water around his head.

"Thank you."

Breeze went back to her seat to watch.

I spun my staff like a wind mill and flames projected from it and ripped at Shadow's quills.

Most people tell the person they're beating up why they deserve it, blow after blow.

But I like to watch them suffer with curiosity and tell them later.

Next I pretty much caned him with my staff with a series of stabs.

I knew that if Shadow was truly evil he would fight back regardless of his clear disadvantage.

"Maria!"

His voice was drowned out by the water and as he tried to breathe in his lungs were pierced by salt water.

So far my vengeance was only beginning.

I pulled him from the ground and flung him into the wall.

If I hold on too long he would turn to ash and I want to see him suffer before he dies.

I punched him over and over again like you'd see in DragonBallZ or something and his singed quills shown through the holes burnt in his royal dress shirt.

His eyes began to glow a bit and he tried punching me but he quickly shut his eyes again and restrained his hand.

"I see…"

I said quietly and stepped back.

**I would make this fight scene longer but it's rated K+ and if I kept going I'm sure Shadow would end up either lying on the floor with a knife in his chest or sitting unconscious up against the bloodstained wall with multiple gun wounds.**

"So you're trying are you?"

I stuck my right hand into the bubble of water and the water evaporated.

"Tell me, are you Shadow Ultima, and were you or were you not Maria Hedgehog's friend?"

I asked him.

"I am Shadow Ultima and I _am_ Maria Hedgehog's friend! I have been for 6 years!"

He said shaking his head frantically desperately working away his other half.

He reached up and pulled something from my face. It was a pair of glasses. Suddenly the sky was a bright blue, not the blood red it had been before, Shadow was wearing his regular clothes and everything looked untouched. It had all been an illusion.

"Shadow… why?"

"The aliens said that their race was dying and that they needed earth to live on. But I had to make earth safe for them. Now they're making sure they keep their control over earth.

He hung his head low.

He obviously didn't notice my skin turn black and my staff change because he was really surprised when I grabbed a hold of the black of his head and yanked him forward.

Our lips met.

'Ooh! Can I narrate this part?'

No, Shadow! See that up there? It says Maria's POV! My point of view! I narrate!

'Aw, Come on!'

Ugh. Alright. But only a bit… and I get to censor!

'Okay, so I'm still fighting off the alien mind control and I'm thinking: No! Not now! Not right now!'

This, may I remind you is not a kiss, it is merely a part of my flawless plan.

'It was a kiss.'

No it wasn't! It was my first time stealing anyone's soul!

'It was a kiss.'

_No_, it WASN'T! I was stealing your soul!

'It was a kiss before you stole my soul.'

No it… ugh, whatever, no one cares. Anyway, so at point I breathed in deeply and step backwards exhaling slowly.

'In other words, she stole my soul.'

His body dropped to the floor and I stared at it for a few moments.

"Ha ha ha!"

The body roared with laughter.

"So you really have been controlling him… get out."

I demanded.

"Don't worry, we will. Now that we're found out there's nothing else we can do. But you do know that you've just killed an entire race, do you not? We have no place to live."

"If it's space you need, I know a snazzy little uninhabited place over near Orion."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, it's called Seduction Aurora. You'll know it when you see it. It has Alpha carved into it's surface."

"Thank you, Maria Ultima."

"That's Maria Hedgehog."

"That's what we meant."

The body hung limp again.

I took a look back at Jwan, who was staring blankly at me, and giggled.

"Is… he going to be… okay?"

She stuttered.

"Yeah, just let me restore his soul."

I tucked my hair behind my ear, bent down, and gave him his soul back.

"What the heck… was _that?_"

He asked me.

"I stole your soul."

My skin was back to its original green.

"So that's what Super Dark Maria's power is, eh? Creepy."

"Better believe it."

So we pretty much spent the day deactivating all of the glasses but it was hours well spent. When Sonic woke up Jwan told the Team the story and Sonic continued to hate Shadow as much as ever. The Dawgz Team was kind enough to drive us all back to the Sonic Team base and let me pick up a few passengers.

When I got home Stella gave me a big hug and cried into my T-shirt. I picked her up and hugged her back.

'And then I run in.'

Stella at this point is frightened half to death, which is ironic seeing as she is death. But I told her the story and she warmed back up to Shadow in no time.

Vivian didn't seem to care whether Shadow was good or bad she liked him… a little too much. Sam, our navigator had her suspicions but kept them to herself.

When we'd all arrived back at the Sonic Team base we all decided that it was time to take a vacation, but where would we go? We came up with some really good ideas but none of them really appealed so we just threw a little party at the base instead.

It was fun.

'Sort of.'

Stop it!

'Well it wasn't _all that _fun!'

No one cares what you think, Shadow! Shut up!

'You care.'

Who told you that?

'I was pretty sure you did.'

Why'd you believe me? Jeez, sometimes you are really stupid.

'Thanks.'

No prob. Anyway, I could tell you about the party but that's a story of its own.

The End… maybe.

**Alright, reviewers, now I need to know, should I put up an epilogue? I already know what's gonna happen but you don't, so do you want to know or not? Tell me! Review! (Please?) Come my way. (Look! I have a new closing!)**


	13. THE END

(Sonic is Property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Well… since Jwan said I should have one, I will. I'll put up an epilogue. (Just don't hurt me for anything I'm about to write)**

**Jwan's POV**

(2 years later)

I said goodbye to Carlos and hopped in the car to go see Maria about the new curtains that she said matched her eyes. When she got so obsessed with the way her living room looks, I don't know but she sounded really excited.

I had a key so I let myself in.

"Maria?"

The house felt cold and abandoned so I wandered around a bit.

"Maria?"

I whispered once more.

I stepped into to the kitchen to see none other than Maria and Shadow… kissing… ew.

For some reason, I'd always been the one that had to see these things. If anything _weird_ were to be happening between Shadow and Maria, I would know about it.

"Maria, Shadow, what's going on?"

I asked, thoroughly creeped out at this point.

They two broke apart.

"You'll be the first to know. Shadow and I are getting married!"

Maria screamed and the ship shook.

See what I mean? It's always me.

"So the curtains thing was just a lie?"

I gaped in disbelief.

"Huh? Oh no. Shadow snuck in the house right after I hung up. Do you wanna be a bridesmaid?"

Maria was smiling her head off, admiring the ring on her left hand.

I could tell Shadow was pleased with himself.

"Sure… Congratulations… uh… we need to plan! I'll… I'll get my phone and we'll call Breeze and the others."

And so it began. The end of our story and the beginning of a whole new one.

**Chapter 13 and it's all over. Wow. I don't know if I'm happy or extremely sad. Did you know that 13's an unlucky number? Not that I would care. On Friday the 13th I'm gonna step on cracks, break mirrors, walk under ladders, since I don't know anyone that has a black cat I'll find some black dogs to walk by me, spill some salt, you know, the works. Well, I might… maybe put up a series of stuff that has no relevance (no point) or I'll do 2nd generation Sonic. (Their kids) I hope you frequent reviewers will keep reviewing for me. Thank you all tons! Kisses! (That time I'm just being overly emotional) XOXO 'till the end of time itself. Come my way. (Cries a little bit)**


End file.
